minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Herobrine
If you are here to leave suggestion please state your sources! Herobrine.....dude be creepy.EpicEmik 18:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Herobrine Do you think he is real I think he is Jjtk2332 (talk) 20:24, July 21, 2012 (UTC) There was also a pretty fun joke Notch did. In the 1.31 update, under other bug fixes, says -Removed Herobrine Wish I could add it to the wikia page. -Sealio It says -Removed Herobrine as a joke. However, Herobrine was supposedly implemented into the game, and was removed in later updates. -David Dooda the line "removed herobrine" is added only to clear up confusion. Also, if you look futher, you see that the line is featured in over 5 updates straight, so he could never be removed because he was never there. Latias1290 (talk) 12:14, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Everyone says Herobrine was removed, but i don't believe it because my friend found a block outside his house That was probably a Enderman. signed, Anonymous Herobrine was going to be in the game as a boss, but was never added. For full detales, read this;My take in Herobrine Thanks for viewing it... :) Commander Starter (talk) 11:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I was playing minecraft and found a bunch of entities on the ground. I got to a higher point and saw: H.B 00:54, October 8, 2012 (UTC)ANONYMUS An Explanation of a Minecraft AI Threat Herobrine is a ghost program of the smart AI variety. Mojang has tried to delete him, but failed. he has showed in not only Minecraft but runescape as well as other online games. -Signed, Anonymous (for the paranoid people who think Herobrine will kill them in their sleep) Has anybody considered that Herobrine is helping us? Notch once said " He protects us." Most reports of Herobrine say that he stands their looking from a distance. He's watching out for you . The giant glowstone "E's", are to tell you he's out there. All the "He murders you" are just ment to freak the crap out of people. Herobrine (if he really exists) is nice! Why do you think his name is HERObrine? Dear non-herobrine belivers,get a jukebox,pop in Music disc 11,watch the video,and make connections.And-1 out of 1000000 times,he'll come. 23:27, November 4, 2012 (UTC)GoHeroBrine! This is true I have seen herobrine himself while playing the music disc, but I think you have to get the music from getting it from a shot creeper, not a dungeon Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:19, May 20, 2013 (UTC) 'If u don't know the story:' The legend says that he was Notch's brother, but was jealous because of not being the creator of minecraft. So he hacked into the game and had made all the mobs have his face. Afterward, he was banished forever, only appearing to miners very rarely. It is said that u can summon him, it needs a mod, but do it at your own risk guys. (Alpha 14:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC)) um he exist in the online games he was good before he got in a virus in mojang' computer that caused this rampage and he was called hero before the virus change his name to herobrine he can diquise himself to mobs and run and fly faster than you plus he in a server right now so he i WAS good that' why he is hero and chnged to herobrine he is steves's uncle and can never be deleted he is the ultimate mob!! one ofherobrine HB's VICTIMS Anonymus I heard from a friend that he (my friend) was about to die (can't remember how), but Herobrine...well, simply put, saved my friend from that death...whatever way it was. Guys i saw a video if someone finding herobrine he sayed he was not useing the herobrine mod this is weird herobrine must live on! the herobrine spirit lives within all of us minecraft fans!Terrariafansrock (talk) 23:30, November 1, 2012 (UTC)koolkayla8 1.14 he took fall dammage! Herobrine doesn't take dammage of any sort! Legend of Cynder Rush, dawn of the candy dragon (talk) 16:09, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Dear Non-Herobrine belivers... Hey,all of the non-Herobrine belivers!Pop Music Disc 11 in a jukebox,look at the video of herobrine,and make connections! 23:23, November 4, 2012 (UTC)Disc 11 Disc 11 is no proof that herobrine is or was real, just because it looks broken down and sounds evil means nothing. Videos could also be modded or made up.— CandD (talk) 00:16, November 5, 2012 (UTC) it should prolly be mentioned on the page that most Herobrine sightings are made on multiplayer worlds, suggesting pranksters, and therefore I encourage to only upload singleplayer Herobrine sightings. It has been stated by C418 that he cannot say a lot about music disc 11,but it has nothing to do whatsoever with Herobrine. Herobrine thingy ?touba gniklat uoy era tahW .ecin m'I .uoy eracs t'now I EnirboreH (talk) 14:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous On the herobrine page add a picture of herobrine Supposed structures I found a weirdly square, wide cave entrance I never noticed before; my first thought was that I didn't notice a patch that added dragons (didn't go in to check before checking the wiki to deny any dragons); this cave stops shortly but doesn't have any redstone torches. Is there any possibility about this, or is there another update that could have caused this? Eh.Probably a creeper in disquise. 14:45, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Vs Herobrine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5JzyA39ZIo Start watch in minute 12:00. :Um, that's due to mods. :I know but is funny see that two guys screaming like crazy. seriously spotted! Herobrine is real! My sister was playing minecraft when suddenly... with no mods... herobrine was seen in singleplayer, no mods! not a creepypasta! sorry there's no proof vid! 18:58, April 23, 2013 (UTC)TDplay Some people (Like me) would say that Herobrine is like the "Dark Lord" of Minecraft. I have always liked this idea which is why I like Givemehdiamonds' The Legend of Herobrine youtube series so much. Herobrine is........ basically an IDIOT. I've seen YouTube videos of Herobrine KILLING people in MC. Happyappy121 (talk) 23:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Happyappy121Happyappy121 (talk) 23:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Herobrine cannot teleport. BTW he usually has a Diamond Sword with him. I dunno why, but he does. Plus he's faster than Ocelots! I wonder: Does he attack ur pets? I belive i him and its scary. :O Happyappy121 (talk) 23:32, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Happyappy121 Sometimes, while playing, ocelots and wolves spawn near me and follow me, like pets.... hmmmmmm? Im Bored. D: SilentCall (talk) 08:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) SilentCall (talk) 08:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) THE ACTUAL ORIGIN OF HEROBRINE (NOT SPECULATION) Herobrine DOES exist, although he's what my friends at Wikipedia would call a "sockpuppet". He is the work of a hacker, and Mojang denies his existance as a cover-up for their failed attempts at removing him. His creator is unknown, but I can tell you how he came into existence: The hacker took the block picking up/placing code from an enderman, added some other coding, and created the "builder" version of herobrine. The name occasionaly appears as "DEADBUILDER" very briefly. the "stalker" version is coded to follow a player and leech inventory contents and health, the earlier being transferred to DEADBUILDER. The "stalker"'s name will appear for a fraction of a second as "NIGHTWATCH". They are controlled as one enity by a frequently updated AI code.NaughtyDog17 (talk) 17:54, May 20, 2013 (UTC) This is also true as I have seen the nametag as well as the builging fannatics I have gotten him to appear with the music disc 11 1,000 times trying over and over again when this (keep in mind i am playing on peaceful) creeper appears and blows up I turn around and he is standing there O_O Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:25, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I think he should be optional or random but it is 10+ so it shouldnt be like scary just like an easter egg X1234wowww (talk) 09:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC)X1234wowww I've come up with an idea! I know why Herobrine isn't in the codes of Minecraft! I was downloading a Spyro game when a message popped up from my anti-virus software saying that it might come from a risky sight and I should stop downloading it. Well, it turns out my computer still got viruses that actualy came from the instalation wizard. I couldn't see these viruses that came with the download in my downloads folder. Maybe Herobrine isn't in Minecraft itself, but in a little invisible folder that is 'joined to' Minecraft as it is being downloaded, just like the viruses with the Spyro game. Legend of Cynder Rush, dawn of the candy dragon (talk) 21:14, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Help me! Help me! I want to play Minecraft, but... Only one thing afraid me: Herobrine. So... Is he real? Is he just a zombie without any zombie sound nor zombie look? Please... answer me... P.S.: I want to use "Tekkit" (factory mod)... Supershadow30(talk) Chaos... 07:20, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hes nothing to worry about he is really rare but the chance of him BIENG there is extremely rare thats like the moon crashing into earth rare, unless you TRY to get him there like i did. Mod This dude is scary, but I don't like the fact it says he is not real/ doesn't exist as he is a mod that you can get. I think this Wiki should state about him only existing on modded servers. Cynder rush (talk) 15:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Edit the thing to herobrine is known as a dead miner, with the default skin and pupil-less eyes. Oh. I think I'm on the wrong Minecraft wiki 'cuz there's another one that says he doesn't exist whatsoever. I think he's a virus that a hacker created but he got out and he invades peoples minecrafts and tries to destroy them. Cynder rush (talk) 07:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Herobrine the helpful? I was making this worst beach in the world thing, and I was using silverfish as pirahnas. I noticed they kept de-spawning/drowning so I made it so there was a little bit of land for them to slither on and placed silverfish stone on the bottom of the 'sea' to keep a healthy population of them spawning. Sometimes I made a mistake in which I would put one block on top of the other (I'm sure you've all done it) and I had to destroy the block. Of course, this just made another silverfish which I was sort of happy about. I made this mistake about 4 times and on the 5th mistake someone destroyed the block for me!!! DUN DUN DUH!!!!!!!!!! I turned around to see who it was (because my friend W61 Spyro might have been helping me) and there was NO-ONE THERE! DOUBLE DUN DUN DUH!!!!!!!!! A couple of days ago I was cutting leaves of this masive tree as a joke, partialy to scare my friend (W61 Spyro again, and 11 if he ever decides he does want to visit me on Minecraft) and it was really hard. This took 2 Minecraft days and while I was cutting someone seemed to be helping me because I would go to cut a leaf and the one next to it would be cut even if I didn't press RT. This helpfull person kept helping me throughout the whole tree. I liked this so much, we did another tree for fun. I never figured who it was (and BTW you can't get potions of invisibility on the Xbox edition and I'm the host so no-one else could've made themselves invisible) but I did see some white and it wasn't an enderman. I know because endermen eyes appear all purple from the distance I was flying at. Sooooooo, anyone got any info? Legend of Cynder Rush, dawn of the candy dragon (talk) 16:44, August 31, 2013 (UTC) P.S: I like to explode the tutorial and drink Mundane potion. Just randomly putting this here! Herobrine is not real! He is just a rumor started by some player who saw another player.Bookworm314159265 (talk) 13:49, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know that, but then who was it? Legend of Cynder Rush, dawn of the candy dragon (talk) 17:12, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and P.S: There's a weird water glitch outside a cave with stairs in it. This kinda makes me suspicious. I think he is real but I never saw him. Saw...Eyes... Legend of Cynder Rush, dawn of the candy dragon (talk) 16:05, January 15, 2014 (UTC) HE'S STILL HERE. HE'S STILL ON THE XBOX VERSION. I'VE SEEN MORE PROOF. CALDRONS... CALDRONS EVERYWHERE... MOSSY COBBLESTONE... SMASHED MY BEDROCK PRIZON... RANDOM REDSTONE... PISTONS... REDSTONE TORCHES EVERYWHERE....... Legend of Cynder Rush, dawn of the candy dragon (talk) 21:07, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Find Herobrine! I think to get to Herobrine you have to go into the nether and dig forward until you find a diamond block. Then dig through the diamond blocks until you find a city of diamond. Then there should be a house made of wood and that's Herobrine's house. If you are going to fight him, then you should wear diamond armor, because I don't think he can break diamond. Please tell me if I got anything wrong! Poisoon140 (talk) 16:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 HEROBRINE I believe in Herobrine! But loads of people don't! I don't understand how they can't! there is SO much evidence that he is real! Pictures! Videos! Anyone else feel the same?IBelieveInHerobrine (talk) 16:29, October 1, 2013 (UTC) : Not to crush your dreams here, but there's so much support to why he isn't here. If you've did your research, the "Removed Herobrine" statement was used to describe removing coding for the Human NPC from the earliest versions of Minecraft. Also, these are single images and or videos, with the possibility of modded clients. If "Herobrine" was real, he'd have to be in the coding of the game in order to appear. : — CandD (talk) 22:46, October 1, 2013 (UTC) HEROBRINE IS REAL! Herobrine does exsist. My friend saw Herobrine on their iPod. Reasons to believe this is real: 1. No tag above! 2. No one was in the world! 3. White eyes! Why does nobody think Herobrine exsist when he truly does? If I had the exact image right now, I would prove it for you! that is exactly what he's like if anyone said "the name tag read herobrine!" than its made up, it is a player with the skin hacking to change there name tag The Fox Says; (talk)By: The Fox Says; The Fox Says; (talk) 20:46, October 9, 2013 (UTC) well, Herobrine was supposed to be a boss and now he is a boss with the HeroBrine Mod Notch should add herobrine to Minecraft instead just make a few adjustments like 'he can only spawn in his own prison made of stone brick that is found underground' A170401 (talk) 17:07, December 26, 2013 (UTC) About -Removed Herobrine, Mojang are you going to make up your mind? Realangrybirdplush (talk) 14:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, he could be easily a glitch, there was a Human Mob added in a Beta game but it was removed beacause it was hard to code. it attacked the player with the power of a sharpness 1 diamond sword even though it was supposed to be like a villager except it fought back and it looked like the default skin, Plus most glitches occur for reasons unknown to even the creator, like in one game i know a glitch happened where humans flew and had disorted faces and attcked with humongus strength even though this wasn't implemented in the first place this is NOT minecraft. So Herobrine could be a glitch with the remaining code of the human mob. Or a hacker with the skin that joins your game and hides his name tag, and has summon abilitys, hes faster than a powered rail minecart, uses a blaze rod to summon lightning, and simply somehow has a cyan wool hat or something. I have seen him, hes smarter than you think, the first way i died from him was that i didn't have particles on so hes was invisible, and im pretty surea witch cant pour lava and throw harming potions. you can talk to him in the chat bar, so i so think hes a hacker, but mostly he will not respond, i've tried to fight him in an area i told him to meet, so it took a while but i managed to get my hands on a sharpness 5/4 (idk) diamond sword and had some fun, of couse it was hard but i mainly joined my own game and gave my self TONS of supplies like tnt, which he somehow picked back up, bedrock wall around my house and other stuff i spawned a wither to help me but it likes me more than Herobrine, i also used a sommon cheat to sommon an ender dragon but he just got annoying. well in the end he died, respawned, trolled, sucked, annoyed. long story of a short thing HEROBRINE IS LIGITIMATE Rainbowfluffledash (talk) 15:55, February 14, 2014 (UTC)RainbowfluffledashRainbowfluffledash (talk) 15:55, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I've got proof he's real I've made a video but I got confused when trying to add it, so I'll show a screenshot instead. If you know what it is and if it's not Herobrine please tell me because I'm curently too scared to go on that world. Legend of Cynder Rush, dawn of the candy dragon (talk) 21:03, February 19, 2014 (UTC) That, my dear friend, is called an Enderman. Just gotta wait for it to load all the way. Thieverpedia (talk) 08:40, February 20, 2014 (UTC)